Stronger
by MickeyMouse1
Summary: Carli is strong. She's tough. She can take it and she won't let anyone come near her but what happens when she meets someone, someone who can offer her a life besides running?
1. Chapter 1

Note- I only own the plot and Carli  
  
Oh no! Dang it! My baby's busted. Or something. I was jerked a little as my motorcycle shook beneath me; finally I pulled over and jumped off of it. Great! Im stuck in the middle of no where with a busted motorcycle! I desperately wished I had brought something, anything- but I guess it wouldn't have helped because everything I had was with me at this moment. One set of old clothes on my back, a jean jacket, a helmet, a pocket knife and a motorcycle. I didn't even have the license for this thing. I looked around and was relieved to find that a DX station was right there. Perfect. For once in my life something went right. I pushed her over to it. I was extra relieved to see there were no cars. Just some mechanics and a bunch of giggling girls. in a DX.. Ok.. It only took me a minute to find why all the girls were around- a mechanic. A gorgeous mechanic, I mean movie star. I mean beautiful. But I don't bother with boys much. There sorta a waste of time, you know? Especially pretty boys, most of there heads are as hollow as my busted bike. FINALLY somebody noticed I was there. "Earth to Soda, someone's here!" some guy called, walking towards me. He was an average looking guy- tough- with hair is strange little swirls. Hair styles these days. My hair was just beneath shoulder length, I should know, I cut it. It was getting in my face so I put it in a pony tail and grabbed a pair of scissors and snipped it that way. So now it was all jagged. Who cared? Not me. I pulled up the collar on my jean jacket- it was starting to rain. This just isn't my day. "So what seems to be the problem?" The guy asked as his gorgeous friend walked over. I stared at him blankly. He was the mechanic. He was supposed to know. "Ok.. Let's just take a look" he mumbled, obviously annoyed. I cursed him in my mind. Why should he be annoyed? I should be annoyed. in fact.. I am annoyed! "Hey baby, what's your name?" The beautiful one asked. I took my time, looking him over before I spoke. Let him wait. He made me wait. "Carli" I practically mumbled. I haven't talked to anyone in a while. "I'm Soda, and this" he motioned towards the one looking at my bike "is Steve". I wasn't sure if he was expecting me to say something but I wasn't. Finally Steve piped in. "Soda, look at this!" Soda looked at it and whistled. "When was the last time you fixed this thing up?" He asked. And when he did, he looked at me. That meant I should answer. I just shrugged. "You must not like it very much." Steve mumbled. "Fuck you" I said. "Temper, temper." Soda mumbled. Steve was stupid. no. he was horrible! That thing is my baby. My pride and joy. How dare he think I don't like it? I love it. I just could never ride it. Until now. "Well" mumbled Soda "my best bet for you, Carli, would be to get a new bike because this thing isn't worth squat." Ok. That was it. "You two are supposed to be mechanics! Oh no wait, let me guess, some school boys here for a summer job? Figure you could get some chicks? Well my bike is at stake here and if you can't fix it I suggest you go get someone who can!" I said. I added a quick cuss word under my breath. I looked and instantly regretted it. But I couldn't get a new bike. This one is the one that I love. This is the one that's mine. It had sentimental value. Soda looked surprised that I would burst out like that but Steve looked pissed. "Steve's the best mechanic in Oklahoma- if he can't fix it then it isn't fixable." Soda said. "I know it's fixable" I lied. "I can fix this piece of crap, bitch but it's gonna cost you!" Wait a second. money. I didn't have that. no problem. I would think of something. "Fine!" I said. Staring at him. If looks could kill.. "Well, are you going to fix it?!?" I said, losing my temper. "Hold on! Man! It'll take a while! Come back here tomorrow and I'll have at least found all the problems with this piece of trash" Steve said. I didn't say anything. I just ran my hand threw my screwed hair, at the bottom feeling all the uneven parts. What was I going to do? I didn't even have a place to stay! I didn't even know where I was. "Where are we anyways?" "Tulsa, Oklahoma" answered Soda. I would figure something out. So I straitened my jacket and left. 


	2. Chapter 2

Note- Nothing belongs to me, expect for Carli and the plot.  
  
Note Again- Sorry it is so "block"-like but while fanfiction was down I wrote ten chapters that way. Then I went away for the weekend. Super sorry.  
  
I could have slapped myself. Why did I walk out? Now where? I hated myself at that moment. It was cold, raining and I was in the middle of nowhere without my bike. My bike. My bike. What if something is wrong with my bike? What if I can't afford to fix it? My bike was the only thing I let myself get attached to. Now I might lose it. My bike! I want my bike. I felt myself whining, as if I were a little kid wanting there mommy. Your sixteen, I told myself, pull yourself together. I took a few calm breathes and was ok. Now there was a bigger problem at stake, first things first. My bike. I could talk my way to getting it for free. To late now, Carli! Stupid me. I couldn't steal the money. But I could earn it. So I have to get myself a job. I'm sort of one-track minded. So, all that mattered to me right then was getting a job and that same day I had gotten one. I started tomorrow. I now worked at Dingo's, as a cook.  
  
Note- I know you have to have a degree or do something in training to work with food but for now, let's just leave it as it is.  
  
That night I slept under a tree in a park close to Dingo. That way I wouldn't get lost. When I woke up it was still early and a clock in a window said 7:30. I had thirty minutes before I had to go to work. I thought about a more reliable time source but I realized this would not be permanent. Just until I have earned enough to get my bike back. I walked around aimlessly for a while, getting to know the town- before heading to work. I got there just on time. Everyone seemed generally nice but I didn't really take the time to get to know them. I already hated them. Because I was forced to be with them for the soul reason that I didn't have my bike. I had a bad temper. I knew it. The whole day went by and all I could think about was my bike. At one point of time I thought of the beautiful boy, Soda. But immediately cursed myself for doing that. I had never liked guys. I knew what things could go wrong with them. I refused to go out with anyone. Even at the age sixteen. I have never had a boyfriend. I don't care. I don't really care. I think its better that way. Besides, Im ugly, guys don't like ugly girls. I had uneven brown hair and green eyes. I looked normal expect, I don't know, maybe it's just the attitude. The way I carry myself and then this perfectly plain look just don't go together. It's ugly. I have willed myself not to care. It was while I was thinking this that I burnt my hand on the stove. I quickly ran cold water over it but it stung like crazy. It was a pretty bad burn. Im not really the one to be a good doctor so I just threw some tape on it. It still hurt though. I tried not to use it but whenever something touched it- it stung like crazy. Great! Now I have a burnt hand! All the fun in the world! I put some of that white-medical tape stuff on it and called it good. I got off at 5. I figured I would only have to be there a week or so and then I could get my bike back, considering all my money would go to the bike. Who knows? I might even have some extra money for the road. As soon as I got off I went to the DX. I got there it was pretty crowed. Mostly by girly cars and there girly now all drooling over Soda. I hate guys who always have girls drooling over them. I have never been so relieved to see someone like Steve. I wanted to know about my bike and get out. Steve took me over to it and once we got there Soda came. I felt like jumping on it and riding away, away, away. I always had that feeling. It was sheer will control keeping me back from doing so. Steve was flipping threw his clipboard and "hm"ing a lot. Very annoying. Finally, when I thought he would be done- a red mustang showed up, smoking threw the hood. "Soda, take care of her- Im going to go see what's with the mustang" he said hurriedly. "Oh yeah, you go to the tuff mustang and leave me with a beat up bike" Soda said playfully. I have never met anyone so happy in my life. "Well let's see, Cara, right?" "Carli" "Oh yeah, that's right…" he flipped threw the papers and then looked up at me. "Carli, Im afraid we have some bad news, your bikes in a coma right now" he said. "WHAT?!?" "Hey, don't freak out, Im just kidding. But really- your bike is in bad shape. It needs some adjustments and a lot of new parts" he said, starting to list off the problems. I had no idea what he was talking about but by the length- I knew it wasn't good. "You have no idea what Im talking about, do you?" I shook my head. "Well, the whole thing should cost about $500" $500! I thought, well, maybe two weeks "expect this little part right here… see, its going to cost you another $500". What?!? Another $500! I don't want to be here for a month. I decided to speak up. "What little part could cost me $500?!?" "Well, see this little thing" he said, touching a part towards the front. "When your bike turns on" he turned it on "it should get warm, if not hot, but right now it is dead cold. Dead. Here, feel it". He said. I wasn't going to check and see if the part was cold or not but he reached out his hand, taking me by the wrist and pushed my hand against it. I yelped in pain, remembering the burn, and jumped back. "Ok, it's not that cold… what's with your hand?" "Nothing, I just had an accident" I mumbled. But he had already reached out and took it looking it over. His hand was warm over mine. It felt nice. "Yikes, baby, who tried to fix your hand? You can't put medical-tape on a burn! That isn't going to fix it!" I had sort of thought that but I didn't really care. "And the tape isn't even on right, it will probably fall off in a while" I had figured that too but I didn't really care. I would live. It was just my hand. It would heal. But he was making a big production of it. "You do want it to heal right?" he questioned. I just stared at him with my cold green eyes. "I get off in about 10 minutes, when Im off you can come over to my place. My brother keeps all this medical stuff and Im sure between me and him we could fix it up in a minute." I did not want to go to beautiful house. I didn't. I didn't even want to see him; he was making me feel all… weird… sort of nice. I wasn't used to it and I'm not sure if I liked it. "No really, that's ok-" "Don't tell me your curfew is at 6" he said. I took that as a challenge. He challenged me to not have my curfew at 6. I wouldn't put down a challenge. "I guess" I mumbled. Still evilly glaring. I was hoping it would scare him off but it wasn't. And in ten minutes I was beginning the walk to Soda's house with him and Steve. Without my bike. And no hope of getting it back anytime soon. 


	3. Chapter 3

Note- I still own nothing but Carli and the plot.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
On the walk home, Soda and Steve immediately began talking. First about cars then asking me questions every now and then. I wasn't paying attention. I was trying to figure this all out. If I were going to be staying here for a month, I need something to wake me up before 8, so I wouldn't lose my job. And I would need to spend more money on food- money that I am not willing to spend. And I would need a shower. I usually stopped by camping grounds and stuff but now I would also need a place to relieve myself after work hours and- "So where did you come from, Carli?" one of the boys asked. "Texas" I said flatly, flipping the collar up on my jacket. And what about a roof over my head? If it rains again and I get sick… I don't have any money for doctors. And what if- "How long have you been here?" "Two days." "Isn't that when you came in to the DX the first time?" Soda asked "Yep" And Soda and Steve looked at each other. "Where you staying?" asked Steve. I could tell he was the type who asked questions you didn't want to answer. "That small bench at the park" I said, making sure no emotion leaked out. "How are you going to pay for your bike?" "I got a job at Dingo's" I said a little rudely. That gave them the hint I wasn't in for talking. In a little while after that, we were at a smallish, messed up house. It was better then where I was living though. It had a roof and walls. That's more then I can say for the bench at the park. "Well, we're home!" said Soda happily. He opened the door and we just walked in. It looked neater on the inside but louder. There were already 4 people there. Must be a big family. "Hey Soda, Steve" someone with to-long-of-sideburns said, "and who is this? Soda this isn't your new girl?" he said. He seemed like a joking type but I could tell he wasn't joking. They were probably used to seeing Soda with girls more… pretty. I felt everyone's eyes on me and I did my best to look mean. And when I want to look mean, I can. "Hey everyone, this is Carli" Soda explained. I felt like saying 'Hello, I'm Carli and I've lost 16 pounds this month" but I didn't. "This is my older brother Darry" Soda began, motioning to a very tall, very muscular guy coming out of the kitchen, "and my little brother Pony" he said, looking towards a smaller, probably younger kid who was reading "and beside him is Johnny" Johnny was a scared little guy who looked like he had some problems "And on the floor is Two-Bit" he said, Two-Bit must be the one with the side-burns "and on the chair is Dally" he said. Dally looked as mean as I was trying to look. I guess it wasn't a big family. Just a group. "This is your… ummm…. Girl now?" Darry asked. I could read between the lines. He was really speaking for all of them saying 'why didn't you get someone more pretty?' "Nah, this is just a girl we met at the DX who needs her hand fixed up", everyone looked visibly more relaxed. That annoyed me. I jammed my hands in my pockets. "Just make yourself at home and I will be right back" Soda said. Did I mention I liked his voice? He was just so… sweet. "You want to play some cards, Carli, Steve?" Two-Bit asked. I shook my head but Steve plopped onto the floor with him. I looked around. Dally looked like he might kill me if I sat by him. I think I would kill him too. Pony was absorbed in some book, but the space beside Johnny looked inviting. He would let me. If not out of courtesy, but fear. I couldn't blame him. So I sat beside him. He just stared at me. Oh great. Now Im a freak show. I watched as Two-Bit and Steve played poker, and watched Two-Bit pull a few cards from his sleeve. It was very uncomfortable. "So, where are you from?" Darry asked. I noted to myself that Darry was now an ok guy, because he broke the silence. That got everyone talking. "Texas" He nodded. "So Carli, you staying for dinner?" this was from Two-Bit. "Hey I saw that! You're cheating" accused Steve. They began to playfully argue. I would normally not want to stay any longer then I had too but the sound of food was to tempting to resist. I had been living on whatever I could buy or get my hands on for about a month. "You bet I am" I said. I wasn't sure if I should check with Darry or what but right then, I didn't care if I was being rude. I was hungry. Finally, Soda came back I was very relieved to see him. I couldn't understand it, I was almost happy to see him again. "Ok, let me see that hand of yours" he said, setting down a first aid kit he brought back on the couch, he sat on the floor in front of me. I carefully pulled my hands out of my pocket, holding my burned one out to him. He held it in one hand and to my horror, started reaching for the tape with the other. "Oh no, you wouldn't" I could already feel the pain, if touching it hurt, how it ripping something off it feel?!? "You have to, or else you will have a burnt hand for life" he said. I would rather go with the burnt hand for life thing. "Oh just get it over with" I sighed. He slowly began undoing the tape. It felt horrible- like sticking my hand in fire. I bit my tongue and squeezed my eyes shut. After what seemed like hours, he had it all off. When I opened my eyes, I found a cuss word coming out. I let it out mumbled. My hand was red. I mean bright red and where it had been burnt was basically black. I didn't know I burnt it that bad. "Darry, you might want to come look at this" Soda said, I guess it was a little above his doctoring skills. Darry came over and took my burnt hand. Oh great. I felt like a side show. "Yikes! What did you do?" Oh yeah, I was thinking about Soda and burnt myself. Like I would say that. "I burnt myself" I said stupidly, giving him an "are you sure you're not stupid?" look. "I see" he said stupidly. "Well, its worse then I thought but you would basically just do the normal "burn" stuff expect it will probably take longer to heal. You know, you really should go to a doctor for this sort of thing… its really burnt bad and-" "No." I cut him off. I hated doctors. With a passion. "I guess the best we can do is the normal stuff, maybe even replying it every now and then would help, do you have these sort of things at home Carli?" he asked, motioning to the first aid kit. Soda gave him a little kick and I was glad. I didn't want to have to go threw the whole "little bench in the park" thing again. "Well um…then, here" he said and started applying stuff to my hand, the first thing made it sting worse, then the second helped it sting less, and the third didn't really cause anything, then he put a gauze pad on it and retaped it. This time taping my whole hand up. I would have liked Soda doing it better but this was ok. When he was done I leaned back on the couch and cursed under my breath. How was I going to ride my bike, if I get it back, now? I wallowed in self-pity until Darry called for dinner. He set some chicken and mashed potatoes on the table. I figured we would eat at the table but instead everyone got there plates and forks and food and went back to the living room. I did the same too except this time, Pony and Johnny sat on the floor, Dally on the floor facing the couch and Two-Bit sat on the opposite side of the couch. Soda came and sat in the middle, and Steve beside Dally and the four of them played poker. I sat there, watching. I ate my food nice and slow- I didn't know how long it would be since I got food this good again. I didn't feel like overstaying my welcome with seconds. "So what brings you to Tulsa, Carli?" Two-Bit asked. I really didn't know how to answer that. I just felt like going. I was in a foster home, always was and I never really got attached to my foster parents so one day, I just left. So I just stared at him. "Ooookkkkk…." He said. I got up and walked to the door. I had my handle on the knob when Darry came out from the kitchen (a second time, hehe, I didn't even know he was in the kitchen) and said- "Oh wait, Carli, leaving so soon?" I didn't answer. "You can always just stay here tonight. The couch is always open." I didn't really want to sleep on the bench that night so I figured I would allow myself to do so. "Thanks" I mumbled. He just nodded and I went back and resumed my place beside Soda. Soon it was night and Johnny, Dally and Two-Bit were gone. And the others getting ready for bed. When I finally laid down on the couch, I fell asleep immediately. I forgot how soft a coach is, compared to wooden benches. 


	4. Chapter 4

Note- I own absolutely NOTHING! Expect the plot and Carli. Besides that I own nothing. It's all S.E. Hinton's.  
  
When I woke up it was 7:00. I had to work again today. And the next day. And the next day. The only days off I had were the weekends and they were still a ways away. When I woke up, I forgot all about my hand that was until I pushed myself up with it. It still hurt when you touched it. Oh great. At least Darry put the tape-stuff on better. Before, when I put it on, it held my skin super-tight. Now at least it was more comfortable. Even though I could barely move my fingers. Once more people got up, I used the shower. How I missed a warm shower. I was getting used to the cold ones I've had now for about a month. To my surprise, we all ate breakfast. I had eaten breakfast in about a month. We had chocolate cake. I haven't had chocolate cake in years. I was starting to like this place. I felt really bad for Darry though, I just popped up as another person to bed and another mouth to feed. But it really didn't matter if he thought I was rude. I was only going to be here for a month. I also learned about things in Tulsa, like socs and greasers. I was glad I didn't have to sleep on the bench anymore. Even with my pocket knife. Things went on like this for about a week or so. Everyday though, no matter what, as soon as I got off work I would go watch my bike. Steve was taking some things apart and it looked horrible like that. I wished I could have it back. Finally Friday came. I have never been so happy to get off work or come home. Wait, not home, to the house. Everything was normal until after dinner. "Soda, Steve, you two coming to the party tomorrow?" Two-Bit asked. "What party?" Steve questioned. "You know I'm not going to Buck's…" Soda began. "No way! Of course I wouldn't talk about Buck's parties. Im talking about the one at the rodeo. It's just a bunch of rodeo people. No horses or nothing." "Can I Darry?" "Sure, as long as your back by 1:00" Darry said. "Wait a minute! How come my curfew's still at 12:00?" Ponyboy asked. "Your younger, maybe more mature… but younger" Soon everyone was screaming and yelling and just having fun. I loved that about this place. I thought about the party. I haven't been to a party in well, never. I figured I might as well go with them. Inside I knew I wanted too. I've always wanted to know what a party like that was like. Little did I know what would happen there… 


	5. Chapter 5

Note- I still own nothing. If you already forgot that I own nothing but Carli and the plot, I think you should have your head checked.  
  
The party was today! I couldn't believe how excited I was getting. I tried my best not to show it and I don't think anyone caught on. Everyone continued there normal morning routine until around 3:00-ish, then everyone started getting ready for the party. I, on the other hand, just went into the bathroom and stared at myself for about three seconds. I looked very plain. Very ugly. Oh well, nothing I could do about it. So I sat on the couch and waited for everyone else to get ready. After what seemed like hours we left. No, scratch that, me, Two-Bit, Soda and Steve left. Darry had to work and Pony wasn't aloud. Johnny almost always just stuck with Pony. I memorized the way there in case I wanted to come back. The moment I looked at the party, I knew coming here was a mistake. People making out, drinking, drunks. Gross. I just followed Soda and Steve around. I have no idea where Two-Bit went but I passed by him once, he was practically drunk. Oh great.  
  
Soda's POV  
  
I have never been so excited. I was finally going to a real party, the type all the guys talked about but I could never go to. Mostly because my brother wouldn't let me. He wouldn't have let me if he had seen this place. I was starting to really have a good time with Steve. Carli was starting to scare me though. She just followed me around like a ghost. Never talking. She is one weird chick. After a while, some guy came up and offered us some beers. Steve took one, so I took one too. Carli stared at the guy like he was nuts. I wouldn't actually drink it though. I knew what happened when I drank. It only took me a little bit to get drunk. And then I would calm down. I would slow down. "You gonna drink that?" Steve asked. "No!" "Why not, come on, no one here's going to tell on you. Two-Bit's to drunk and you know I wouldn't!" we both looked at Carli. She wouldn't talk. She never talked. "Well maybe just one…" "Atta boy!" I liked it when Steve was happy with me. He was rarely ever happy. Just one. For Steve.  
  
Carli's POV  
  
As soon as Soda took the beer I left. I knew what would happen and I really didn't feel like hanging out with a bunch of drunks. I wasn't stupid. For some reason, all I really did was worry about Soda. I hoped he could stick with his senses.  
  
Soda's POV  
  
I didn't. 


	6. Chapter 6

Note- I still own nothing but Carli and the plot.  
  
When I got back to the Curtis', I stayed on the porch and thought. About my bike, about what was going to happen, about Soda. Before I knew it, I had fallen asleep. I woke up again in the middle of the night. I heard screaming. Loud screaming. Looking threw the window; I figured what the screaming was. Darry had just found Soda. Drunk. Oh fun. Just great. It took about thirty minutes of screaming before everyone finally went to bed. I was about to nod off again when I heard the door open, no more then an hour later. It was Soda. He looked at me, and closed the door. He walked over to the other side of the porch and sat down. On the floor. Like me. Personally, I like sitting on the floor, but I had no idea why he would. He ran both hands threw his hair and stopped in the middle, just leaning his head down and staring at the floor. Poor guy. "Are you okay?" I asked in practically a whisper. He looked generally surprised at me talking without having too. "Yeah, sure, I'm good." I could tell he was lying. He was always the shoulder to cry on, but now he needed someone to cry on. I edged over till I was sitting next to him. Silence. I heard some crickets creaking off in the distance. "You know, you could cry if you want. I won't tell." I mumbled.  
  
Soda's POV  
  
"You know, you could cry if you want. I won't tell." She said. That was the best thing I have heard in my life. I couldn't cry though. I can't cry. It's an un-written law. "No" I said stubbornly but I could already feel a tear going down my face. She had said I could. And right then I needed too. I looked at her. She was blurry, just like everything else. Another tear slid down, she patted my back awkwardly. Finally I broke down. I sobbed little sobs and cried. I let myself fall into her lap. She just held me like a baby, occasionally saying nice things. She acted like a mommy. This sixteen year old treated me like her child, yet I was as old as she was, almost older. I sobbed into her chest and she just rocked me back and forth telling me it would be okay. It felt so nice to cry. Over all those years, all the tears that wanted to come out finally fell. Good thing everyone else was asleep. "I think I'm drunk" I said. My voice sounded drunk.  
  
Carli's POV  
  
So he was drunk. He still needed me right then. I loved that more then anything in the world. He smelled like beer. He sounded drunk. But right then, I didn't care. I just held him like a baby. I loved it. Expect for the small little detail that he was crying. I wish he wasn't so sad. I wish I could make him feel better. I knew why he was sad though, he was drunk.  
  
Soda's POV  
  
When I finally stopped crying I looked up at her. For some reason, in the moonlight she looked perfect. It wasn't because I was drunk. I could tell. I'm not sure how but I could. I swayed a little as I tried to sit up and I looked straight into her eyes. She looked a little freaked. Why wouldn't she? I was acting a little weird. I put both my hands on her face. And then I leaned forward and kissed her…  
  
Carli's POV  
  
I have never kissed a boy. Not until now. Luckily, he seemed to know what he was doing. It would have been perfect expect for the fact that he was drunk. He wasn't kissing me. Not really. He probably didn't even know what he was doing. But right then, it didn't matter. It was too good. I wished we could have stayed like that forever. But I knew it was wrong. I knew it was. I wished it wasn't. I wished it wasn't so bad that hurt. So I pulled away.  
  
Soda's POV  
  
When she pulled away, I already knew what was wrong. She thought I was just doing it because I was drunk. Maybe I was. But it felt so right. Couldn't she tell it felt right? She looked at me, terror in her eyes. Why is she scared? Most girls weren't scared when I kissed him. "I... I…" she stuttered. I was completely horrified to see a tear on her cheek. Most girls didn't cry! Why was she crying? "I… wish you weren't drunk"  
  
Carli's POV  
  
It sounded so weird- to actually say my feelings. I wished he wasn't drunk so bad. I could feel a tear running down my cheek. I ran into the living room and buried my head in the couch- pulling the blanket all around me, covering my head so I would feel safe. After a while, I heard him come in, as he walked past, he gently touched my shoulder, then left. I was pretending to be asleep. But even when he was drunk, I knew he could tell. He was the type of person who could tell these things. That just made me more sad. I cried silently until I fell asleep. 


	7. Chapter 7

Note- Carli and the plot are mine. Nothing else.  
  
To my wonderful reviewers- MissLKid- Thank you for reviewing the most. You rock! Three cheers for Miss L! Yay! Yay! Yay!  
  
ShyX- Blah, I tried to space them out but when the came up on fanfic they got blocked again and- is it just me or are weird little lettery things showing up? They aren't on the original chapters but when I put them up they are acting weird…  
  
SodapopC- I guess you get to find out now!  
  
Note- If anyone reads this and has a heart, please review! Also, please answer the question to ShyX- it would help a lot! Thanks for reading, no scratch that, I am only thanking reviewers this time. (Puts on stubborn face)  
  
I woke up that morning before everyone else. I didn't really feel like facing Soda and since today I didn't have work, I needed something to do. So I got up and went outside and looked for some odd jobs. I found a few and made almost $50 dollars by the end of the day. I had been hoping Soda was to drunk to remember last night but I doubted it. I knew I would have to face him someday. So I went back. It was horrible. I quickly realized that if Soda wasn't talking to me, no one was. I just sat there. To stubborn to do anything about it. I could tell Soda remembered thought, he couldn't bring him self to talk to me, even to say hi, and he avoided me. Oh great. Only two more weeks though. Only two more weeks.  
  
On Tuesday, when I went to the DX, I was greeted with a very pleased Steve. "Well Carli, I did it, I knew I could fix it and I did." "It's done?!?" I asked happily. I ran to my bike and sat on it. I wanted to ride so bad. I wanted to ride so bad. But I knew I couldn't. So I got off and aloud myself to hold on to the handle bars. After a few minutes, I knew I had some business to get done. It would be easier with Soda, since he was a generally nicer person, but I was still too embarrassed to talk to him. Instead I forced myself to talk to Steve. "Hey Steve?" "Yeah" "You know, I don't have the money, at this second. But would it be ok if I gave it to you at the end of the month?" I would be long gone by then. I think he knew it. "Of course you can, but the bike has to stay here till then." He said. My jaw dropped. I wanted my bike! I couldn't wait any longer. At least it was fixed. But still. I couldn't ride it. I stormed out of the DX shop. I fingered the bike's key, still strapped around my neck with a piece of string. I wanted my bike! I needed to ride it. I could bring it back! I would! But I couldn't. An idea sprung in my head.  
  
Now it was 12:00, midnight. As I walked threw the streets everything was to silent for me. I longed for the roar of my bike. I started to approach my destination. The DX. I went in threw the back window, which was left open for some stupid reason- and snuck in. I pressed the button I saw Soda press the first day I was here when he was closing the DX. It made the garage close so people couldn't come in. And- just like I hoped, it also made it open. I grabbed my helmet (which I had brought with me) and strapped it on. The moment I saw my bike, I realized how much I missed it. I jumped on and took the key off my neck and turned it on. I drove out to the street, loving it. I'm free, I said. I was free. Finally. I sped up a little, since there were no other cars on the road. The wind whipped my face and hair. I felt like I was flying. I thought about leaving- I wanted to. But I had told myself that I would bring it back. It was a matter of pride. But I wanted to go so bad. After about an hour or so of riding, I brought her back to the DX. I went in again and opened the garage and parked her. I then closed the garage and went back for one last goodbye before tomorrow. I started to take of my helmet but I saw something. It was standing right there. It flicked the light on and I dropped my helmet. It was Soda. 


	8. Chapter 8

Note- I own nothing but the plot and Carli.  
  
Another Note- Review, review, review! If you are reading this story then review! How am I supposed to know anyone is reading it without reviews! Review or I will be forced to do something evil- I don't know what yet, but it will be evil!  
  
Review or the next chapter won't be posted till you do! Muhahaha!  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?!?" I scram. I Sodapop Curtis had so many emotions right now that I had to let them out. And right now they were coming out in anger. She just stared at me. She was horrified. "Huh?!? Oh, I see, you just snuck out and decided to have a little ride! I came out into the living room for some water and your not there! Do you realize how much you scared me?!?" Wait a second. I was supposed to be mad. Not worried. I tried to cover it up. "I knew you had to be here, I knew you wanted your bike. I saw you take it! I saw you driving around. I saw you come in threw the window. I saw you come back! I know what you did! I know all of it!" At least she returned it, the gentle side of me said. But right now I didn't have time for the gentle side. Right now I wanted to be mad. I wanted to hate her. "We welcome you to our home! We fix your bike and this is how your repay us?!?" Now I could feel my temper rising. Finally. "You stupid little ***** I can't believe you! I-I. I hate you!" There. That would show her. Now I really got a look at her. She looked horrified. Completely scared. She was shaking a little and looking down at her feet. Even her burnt hand shook. She was horrified. Then, to my horror, a tear ran down her face, she wiped it quickly. I have made girls cry. I am not the one to get mushy for them when they do but they always cry when I break up with them. Or when I make them angry. I have never made a girl cry out of fear. It suddenly shook me. Carli was scared of me. She was scared of me. I don't think I have ever felt so bad in my life. "Hey, don't cry." I said. I felt my soft side coming and I let it. "Hey now, I didn't mean it." I took a step closer and she stepped back. Tears watered her face. I just didn't want to like her. And for some reason, I think I did. Everyone would laugh, I know, because she was so plain and so tough. Not the girls I usually went for. But I did, and I didn't know what to do.  
  
Carli's POV  
  
He was going to take away my bike. I could tell. He couldn't! He wouldn't! Was all I could think, and then he told me he hated me. Nothing hit me like that did. I finally start to like something, someone, and then he hates me. I couldn't take it. I'm supposed to be tough but I couldn't take it. The moment I felt a tear run down my cheek I knew I was in for it. I didn't cry. I just didn't. I couldn't. I cussed at him but Im not sure if he could even hear me. I was crying. He saw me cry. That meant that I could never see him again. Not when he had seen me in my moment of shame.  
  
Soda's POV  
  
So I stepped up to her and hugged her. I didn't know what else to do. She immediately stopped crying and stiffened up. "I don't hate you. I'm sorry." I said softly. She still didn't relax. She was a few inches shorter then me. I wanted to hold her like she held me but I knew she wouldn't let me. I knew she wanted respect. And that wouldn't be respecting her. I held her at arms length and looked straight into her eyes. I could tell she didn't like it by the look in her eyes. And then she slapped me. I couldn't blame her. I had gotten drunk, threw her life upside down and called her a ***** and told her I hated her. This just made her start to cry again. I lead her to the door and locked it, and lead her outside, suddenly she stopped. She wouldn't budge. I walked home finally. She just stood there, staring at her feet. 


	9. Note

Note From The Author- One review? That's all I get for Chapter 8? Come on, tell me something, anything? Is it good is it bad? Is anyone even reading it?!? Review. Please. Come one. I have chapter 9 and 10 already done and just sitting here. They want to know if they are worth it. if they will be. reviewed. Unlike the other chapters! Come on- please?!? 


End file.
